All I want is You
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: This is a Christmas edition short story for the Captain Hook and Ariel pairing. This is meant to be sort of a "preview" chapter for the upcoming chapters of my Hookriel fanfic "Love is Forever." Enjoy:)


"All right kids gather around" said Ariel, as she got her class to gather in a orderly fashion around her as they stood in the town square where the town Christmas tree was.

Ariel was a music teacher at Storybrooke and now that she had come back from the Enchanted Forest after getting sucked into the portal along with Emma and Snow, things were starting to get back to normal.

It was December 22, and although school was out, Ariel decided to get her music class together to do some caroling around town. She loved to sing and she loved Christmas, and she loved spending time with the kids so she thought it would be a good idea.

It was freezing outside, and snowing too, but that wouldn't stop them from having a good time.

"All right we will start with Deck the Halls, then we will go with Santa Clause is coming to town, followed by Silent Night and then we will see where to go from there" she said. "All right ready? 1, 2, 3."

Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la.

They began to sing, and as they sang members of Storybrooke gathered around to listen. Archie and Pongo stopped by, and so did Emma, Snow, Charming, even Regina and Mr. Gold with Belle. It seemed that the whole the town was here with them, under the falling snowflakes, signing along to the beloved Christmas classics.

Ariel was having a great time until she looked over to her right and saw him standing over there, Hook. The smile on her face quickly disappeared, but she kept singing along. She couldn't believe that Hook was actually here in Storybrooke, how did that happen? She and Emma and Snow had gone through the portal, not him, not Cora. But yet he was here, which meant that Cora was here as well.

She tried to think back to when they where in the Enchanted Forest, their old home, and that's when she remember. Hook showed her that he had a magic bean that he had gotten from the giant, and since she and the girls beat them to the portal, he must have restored the beans magical powers in Lake Nostos and opened up another portal. But there was something wrong this picture, Ariel was certain that she had taken the bean from Hook after he had stabbed her. But as it came back to her, she took the pouch that supposedly had the bean, and she actually didn't even bother to make sure the bean was there. Apparently it wasn't.

She kept staring in Hook's direction, but continued to sing along, hoping that no one would notice. Once the song was over she told the kids to take a break, and walked over to Hook.

He was standing behind the lamp post, trying to stay hidden. He gave her his signature smirk as she walked over to him.

"Glad you see your all right" he said.

Ariel's eyes narrowed as she starred at Hook. Why was he here, in plain sight, although he was trying to conceal himself. She decided to take his arm and drag him into a nearby alleyway, no one would see them there.

"Hmm so you want to get me alone then love?" he said. "Just like old times huh?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Hook chuckled to himself. "Darling, you know very well why I am here" he said, leaning in, his face just inches away from hers.

"I know why you're here Killian, I meant why are you here, watching us, out in plain sight?" she said, with a bit of hostility in her voice. "IF anyone sees you're here, all hell will break lose."

"Ah so you do still care about me then?" he said, putting his hand on her cheek.

Ariel quickly took his hand off of her cheek, she didn't want him touching her. "Whatever feelings I might have still had for you disappeared after you stabbed me! Besides, its almost Christmas and I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we don't want any trouble, not right now. So you need to go into hiding. You can try to skin your crocodile in the New Year."

"Very well, but where do you propose I stay in the meantime?" he said, giving her another smirk.

"Where you stay is none of my business, but you could probably just stay on your ship" said Ariel.

"That would be too obvious, besides Cora put an enchantment on it to make it small, see?" he said, as he reached for something in his pocket. It was the Jolly Roger, miniature size, like a little toy. "So that's not gonna work. Perhaps, I could stay with you and your kids?"

Ariel rolled her eyes in annoyance. She really didn't want Hook to stay with her, she didn't want him around her kids, and she certainly didn't want to hide him away at her house, she might get in trouble. But at the same time she didn't want to leave him out in the cold. She just stared at him for a few seconds, pondering this notion.

"Fine, you can stay at my house but only for a couple of days, after that you're out!" she said.

"Thank you mi lady" he said as he bent down a bit to reach her height and winked at her.

"I'll have to find a way to sneak you in" she said. "You are going to have to stay here until I am done with the kids, I'll come back for you later."

She left before he could say anything and returned to the kids.

"Mom where'd you go? Are you all right?" asked Melody, her daughter who also happened to be in her music class.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just ummm I just needed to take care of something quickly" she said. She then turned her attention back to the kids and they continued their caroling.

After a few hours, it got pretty late. It was already dark outside, and most people had gone home. Ariel decided this would be a good time to get Hook.

She went over to Melody and her son Edward. "Guys listen to me carefully. We are going to be having a guest for the next couple of days. He is... how should I put this... not the nicest people in the world... he's... well...he's a pirate. But we need to keep this a secret all right? No one can now that he is staying with us? All right?"

"OK" said her two kids. She took their hands and led them to the alley way. Hook was leaning against the wall, filing his Hook with a file. He then raised his brows as he saw Ariel and the two kids walking towards them.

"Ah, these must be your lovely children" he said, putting the file away, and walking towards them.

Melody slowly took a few steps back, hiding behind her mother. Edward remained where he was, but he too was a bit afraid. They knew who this man was, they had heard plenty of stories about him.

"Mom?" asked Edward. "Is that...?"

"Killian Jones" Hook introduced himself, giving them a small bow. "But you might know be better as Captain Hook."

"And you know our mother?" asked Melody, still hiding behind Ariel.

"Yes I know your mother very well" he said, smiling, looking right at Ariel. "Let's just say she and I have a very complicated relationship."

"Right well come one" she said, ushering her kids to the car.

They got in and as soon as Hook saw the car he stopped, unsure of what it was.

"What is this mechanical contraption with wheels?" he asked, curious. "Is this your carriage?"

"Something like that" Ariel said. "It's called a car. Now can you please hurry up and get in?"

Hook obeyed, walking over to the passenger side of the car, opening up the door and getting in. Ariel then got in and turned on the car. She drove over to her house, which was about five minutes away from where they were. It was a cute little Victorian like house, decorated with Christmas lights and decorations that illuminated in the night, as the snow continued to fall. They got out of the house and went inside.

The house was even more beautiful inside. The walls were a warm blue color, with a lot of sea shells and starfish and other sea-like decorations. It had a very warm and beachy feel to it. Even here Ariel couldn't keep her home away, the ocean.

The kids quickly went up to their rooms to put their stuff away.

"Kids dinner will be ready soon" said Ariel walking over to the kitchen.

Hook just stood near the door, looking around. They had their Christmas tree up but it wasn't completely decorated yet, it just had a few ornaments and the lights. He continued to walk around, looking, examining. There where a lot of pictures of Ariel with her kids. He saw one in particular that he really liked. It was Ariel, Edward and Melody together at the docks, they were all standing next to the water.

"She looks just like Eric" he said, picking up the picture.

"What?" asked Ariel from the kitchen.

"You're daughter, Melody, she looks just like Eric" he said. "But she has your eyes."

Ariel let out a small sigh. She missed Eric so much, and not a day passed by where she didn't feel guilt over what happened to him.

"Your son on the other hand looks just like you, right down to the freckles" he said, smiling, putting down the picture and walking towards the kitchen. "But he has his eyes, and his nose actually."

Ariel tried not to pay attention. She just continued to cook. She was making mac-and-cheese with chicken, easy fast dinner.

Hook saw the box of mac-and-cheese and eyed it curiously. "So you make food from a box?" he asked, picking it up.

Ariel looked over at him and quickly took the box from his hand. "Yes, when it's late and I have nothing else to cook, I do."

In about fifteen minutes they were all sitting in the dinner table ready to have their dinner. Ariel was just about to pick up her fork when she heard the doorbell ring.

Hook flinched for a moment, unsure of what that noise was. "Relax its just the doorbell" Ariel said, getting up to answer the door.

She opened up the door and found Emma standing there.

"Emma what are you doing here?" asked Ariel in a very loud voice, intending for Hook to hear her and hide, which he did as he quickly was taken to the bathroom by Edward.

"I just came to see if you were all right" said Emma a bit worried. "You seemed a bit... jumpy when you were caroling today."

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy. Not I just ummm I was just... cold" she said.

"Right..." said Emma clearly not convinced. "May I come in?"

"Oh of course" said Ariel, stepping aside to let Emma in.

Emma quickly walked towards the dinner table as she saw the kids there. She said hi to both of them and then noticed that there were four plates on the table.

"Ariel? Why are there four plates on the table?" she asked, pointing to the fourth plate.

Ariel widened her eyes. What was she going to tell Emma? She couldn't really lie because Emma would know. But she couldn't really tell her the truth either.

"Oh that... that's... for Regina! Yeah we ummm invited her to dinner. I found out at the hospital when she came to visit that you guys didn't invite her to dinner when we came back so... I invited her to dinner. SHe should be here soon."

Emma arched her eye brows. She knew Ariel was lying, she had to figure out why.

Hook was listening from the bathroom and couldn't help but laugh at Ariel. She was cute when she was trying to lie because she was so bad at it. She was good at many things, but lying was not one of them.

He decided to reveal himself to Emma, to save Ariel from further embarrassment. "Is that really the best you can come up with love?" he asked.

"Hook?" said Emma a bit shocked and not so surprised at the same time. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Remember that bean I showed you? Well I got it to work" he said, smiling triumphantly.

Emma sighed, knowing this would mean trouble. "Great" she said.

She then turned to Ariel and said "Ariel why is he in your house?"

"Well... I... he had no where else to go" she said shyly. "Look I promise to watch over him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble... or cause it."

Hook chuckled. "Oh love there are more enjoyable things I rather have you do to me than watch over me."

Ariel quickly shot him a look, nodding to her children who were still present.

Hook quickly raised his hands up, almost like a surrender, and pursed his lips a bit.

"Right, well ummm I guess I'll be going now" said Emma.

Ariel walked with her to the door.

Before leaving Emma turned around to face Ariel and said "Ariel why are you doing this? I mean he freaking stabbed you and after everything he has done before that, you're just going to help him?"

"Emma I am just giving him a place to stay thats it" said Ariel.

Emma looked at her, concerned and worried.

"All right... I guess... I don't know... I guess a part of me is still hoping that he'll change... that I can change him... and get him back... but I know that probably won't happen. But I still want to try" she said.

"Well... just be careful ok?" said Emma. Ariel nodded, and Emma leaned in and gave Ariel a big hug before leaving.

"Kids! Hurry up I promised Granny we would be there early!" screamed Ariel. It was December 24th and they were going to the Christmas Eve party at Granny's.

Ariel was finishing up her make-up by putting on some red lipstick. She had on a green strapless blouse with a curved top, and lace, clear sleeves that were also green. She had a red pencil skirt on with black stockings and red pumps. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders down to a bit below her chest. It was curly and soft, with a bit of green streaks for the holidays.

She ran out of her room over to Melody's room to make sure she was ready. She was wearing a pretty red dress with white stocking and black flats. Her hair was down but she was having trouble putting on her Christmas charm bracelet so Ariel went over to help her.

Edward came in looking dashing in his little black suit and green tie.

Ariel stood in front of her two children, and said "you two looks adorable. Now I need you to go downstairs and wait for me. I have to go see if Killian is coming."

She went over to killian's room and knocked on the door, but there was no reply. She knocked again, and nothing. She decided to open the door and found that Killian wasn't there.

She then remembered that she forgot her Santa hat so she went back to her room.

Killian was in Ariel's room, he had snuck in while Ariel was in Melody's room. He was looking over her bureau, looking at her jewelry, smelling her perfume. He noticed that she had an earring lying on the counter, all by itself. He picked it up and quickly recognized that it was the earring he had given her when they were in the Isle of Niev. He was amazed, after all these years, after everything he had done, everything they had been through, she still had it with her, kind of like she still had that tattoo she had gotten with him.

He heard footsteps approaching and quickly went over to Ariel's bed, remembering why he had come here in the first place. He lay down on her bed, facing the door, laying in a very provocative way.

Ariel came in and let out a little scream when she saw Hook lying on her bed, taken by surprise.

"Oh Killian" she said, placing her hand over her chest. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"Well love seeing as it is Christmas, and I have nothing to give you nor any money to buy you something, I have decided to give myself to you. Merry Christmas!" he said, smiling.

"You're giving me you for Christmas?" she said.

"Yes. Its quite brilliant actually. Come on I know you want a piece of this. Its been too long not to. You can have your way with me, do whatever your little heart desires" he said, giving her a smirk.

"Well... thats... lovely" she said. "I am afraid I can't accept... you. Now umm we're going to a party and I was rather hoping you would join us."

"A party huh?" he said, raising his eyebrow. "well I suppose it would be fun, there is just one problem. I thought you wanted me to lay low."

"I did... but I honestly don't trust you here alone in my house, so you might as well come. It'll be fun!" she said.

"Fine" he said, getting up. "Actually hang on. Will he be there?"

"Rumple? He might. But if he is you have to promise you will leave him alone" said Ariel.

"I can't promise that love" said Hook, with a serious look on his face.

"Killian please" said Ariel standing in front of him. "Look if you do this for me... I promise to..."

"Sleep with me tonight?" he said, returning to his smirk.

"NO" said Ariel firmly. "I shall give you a kiss."

"A kiss?" he said, chuckling. "It'll take more than that to convince me love." He put his hand on her cheek and caressed her skin.

"Trust me it will be worth it" she said in her flirty voice.

Killian pondered about this for a moment and then finally agreed.

"Good, now let's go" she said, walking towards the door.

"Ariel before we leave I have to say that skirt makes your behind look exceptionally well" he said.

Ariel just rolled her eyes and walked out the door, as Hook followed her, continuing to admire her from behind.

They arrived at Granny's an hour before the party started. THey were to help with the last of the decorations.

Once they were done people started to come in. Everyone in town was here tonight, ready to celebrate with family and friends.

Snow and Charming came with Emma and Henry. Regina came shortly after. Jefferson showed up with Grace, who quickly went over to be with Edward, Melody and Henry. Archie arrived with Gepetto and Pongo, no August though, no one had seen him since the curse broke. The dwarves where there, the fairies, even Dr. Whale who kept flirting with every girl he could find.

Everything was perfect until Mr. Gold and Belle showed up. As soon as he walked in everyone seemed to go quiet, knowing that Hook was here too. They had all heard the story and they knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

Mr. Gold quickly noticed Hook sitting in a booth by himself having a beer.

"Well well well will you look at what the cat dragged in" he said.

As soon as Hook heard his voice, he knew it was him. He turned around and saw him walking towards him.

Hook tried to restrain himself remembering what Ariel had said.

Ariel and Emma quickly walked over to them trying to calm things down.

"Gold now is not the time" said Emma. "Hook here has promised to behave for the time being. So if you just leave him alone he will leave you alone. You'll have plenty of time to kill each other later."

Mr. Gold looked suspicious but he decided to leave it alone. He took Belle's hand and walked away.

"Thanks" Ariel said to Emma. "No problem" she said.

Ariel decided to sit with Killian. "Well you must really want that kiss then" she said to him.

"I want you love" he said. "But I guess for now I'll have to settle for that kiss."

Ariel didn't know what to say, so she just turned her attention over to Charming who was standing in the front of the room with a mike.

"Ok who's ready for some karaoke?" he asked, pressing the play button as the song "Baby it's Cold Outside" started to play. He then invited Snow up to join him and they both sang the song. They were so cute together Ariel thought. How she longed to have a love like theirs. She had it with Eric, until he died.

Once they were done, Melody and Edward came up to Ariel and pulled her up to so they could perform together.

They decided to sing "White Christmas" which was Ariel's favorite Christmas song.

Hook watched them closely as they sang and danced and smiled, clearly having a good time. He had never been one to care much for kids, and he certainly didn't think that he would ever have any, but he liked these kids for some reason, and a part of him was a bit jealous. Jealous of the fact that Eric was once married to Ariel and helped conceive these two marvelous children. Jealous of the fact that they were once a happy family. He never thought that would be something he would want to have.

Once they were done, everyone applauded. Melody and Edward started to walk off, and Ariel did as well before Melody turned back around and told Ariel to sing a song with Hook. Edward then went over to Hook and pulled him out of his seat and towards where Ariel was.

Ariel and Hook quickly resisted but everyone else were encouraging to perform. Melody explained to Hook how the karaoke worked, and Edward went over to pick the song.

In a few moments, Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is You" started to play. Ariel quickly gave her children a stern look, not too happy with their song choice.

But they just smiled and left. Ariel started to sing, and encouraged Hook to do the same. He was really off-key and had no rhythm at all, but she couldn't help but smile at him. At least he was trying.

As the song went on she really started to get into it, and in turn so did Hook. Ariel moved around a lot, dancing around Hook, flirting with him a bit, and never taking her eyes off of him, and he never took his eyes of her.

They seemed to be caught in the moment, just the two of them now. Once the song stopped, they just continued to stare at each other smiling. Everyone started to applaud.

"You were fantastic" Hook said.

"You weren't so bad yourself partner" she said.

She then turned around and went over to the bar to get a martini. Snow and Ruby quickly went over to her.

"So" said Ruby. "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Ariel, trying to act like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"That whole thing with Hook" she said. "If I didn't know any better I would say you still had feelings for him."

Ariel just looked down at her glass, not saying anything.

"Oh Ariel don't tell me you do" said Snow, concerned.

"I don't know" said Ariel. She really didn't know. "I feel something but in my heart I know that the relationship I want, I can't have with him. But part of me still wants to try.

"Oh Ariel" said Snow, hugging her friend.

"Well Ariel no matter what we are here for you, you know that right?" said Ruby.

"Of course. I am so incredibly blessed to have friends like you, you're family!" she said.

It was 11:45 by the time they got home. Hook sat on the couch as Ariel went upstairs to help the kids get ready for bed. After she kissed them good night, she went back downstairs.

"TEa?" she asked him as she walked passed him.

"Yes thank you" he said.

She went to the kitchen to get the water to boil and placed it on the stove. Then she went back to the living room and sat next to Killian on the couch, taking off her pumps.

She noticed that Killian was staring at her with a big old smirk on his face, and his eyebrows arched.

"What?" she asked playfully.

"I believe you owe me a kiss sweetheart" he said, smiling.

Ariel smiled at him and said "I believe I do."

She leaned in and kissed him. Their lips met for the first time in years, and it felt so good.

He quickly put his arms around her, pulling her closer, and she put her arms around his neck.

Their kiss got more heated as time passed. Their tongues intertwined as she bit the bottom of his lip. Everything was perfect.

She then pulled away, needing to catch her breathe.

"Well, that certainly was worth the wait" he said, arching his brow as he still had his eyes closed.

Ariel smiled at him. "Killian" she said.

"Yes love?" he said to her.

Ariel looked into his eyes, and her eyes started to tear up. Her worst fears had come true, she realized now that she indeed still loved him. She didn't want to feel like this but she did.

"All I want is you" she said, as she placed her hand on his cheek, right over his scar.


End file.
